


Be My Knife

by despicablymoi (despicabledean)



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Other, i cant believe i did this, sara/amelia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despicabledean/pseuds/despicablymoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She meant wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Knife

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crack!fic I hope u are all aware of that

It wasn’t Sara’s fault. What’s a girl supposed to do when she’s stuck in a bar with her best friend and it’s raining outside (she loves rain) and she’s high as balls on Belgian chocolate that may have had a bit of weed in it maybe, perhaps?

Amelia held the door open for her stumbling wreck of a friend.

“Thanks.  Th’s sweet o’you.”

That earned her a whack upside the head. “Would you shut up, you’re not making any sense.”

“Course I’m makin’ sense, you’re not making any sens –”

“What did I _just_ say?”

“Currently shutting up.”

Amelia had to practically drag Sara to their booth. She chose one by the door, in case she had to bolt when Sara went too hyper.  She didn’t notice Sara scoop up and unwrap a Ring Pop she found lying on the ground.

Being the clever genius she was, Sara tried for small talk.

“So. Weather’s nice. Did you know that I love rai–”

“Yes. You said that like thirteen times on the way here. You also found it necessary to run out into the middle of the street and jump into puddles while cars were coming at you. You almost killed us. Now let me get a fucking virgin drink.”

“Gee, ‘Melia. I love you too.”

Amelia gave a sweet smile and a blunt middle finger in return.

 

\--

Amelia’s drink was served. She was halfway through it, and some story about Comic Con that Sara had heard a bajillion times. She sat back and something jolted her hip pocket. The Ring Pop. Suddenly, Sara had a great idea.

She slid out of the booth (fell out of it, really), and walked on her knees over to Amelia’s side of the booth.

“Sara what the fuck are you doing?”

Sara stage-whispered back. “I have no clue.”

And then she was on one knee and the bar got kinda quiet, or was that just her? She pulled the Ring Pop out of her pocket and presented it dramatically, almost swaying off balance. Amelia put her drink down.

“Wait are you seriously…”

“Amelia.” Sara was full on slurring at this point. “’Melia. You are the..." She took a moment to sneeze. "...Love of my life. I wanna spend the rest of it with you.” She paused to sneeze some more for a few minutes.

“Oh my god.” Amelia let out in a shaky breath. The bar was really quiet now.

“Will you, Amelia, be my knife?”

Amelia felt her face turn as red as her hair when one asshole snorted in the back.

“I meant wi– ”

Amelia couldn’t hold it in. “Yes. Yes. Yes, you nerd, I’ll marry you.”

The bar erupted into laughter and applause as Sara slipped the Ring Pop onto Amelia’s finger.

“That’s rad ‘s heck.”

And she was out cold on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> love u amelia.


End file.
